


The Unseen

by CourtesyTrefflin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Raises Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Redemption, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Magic & Rituals (Star Wars), Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin
Summary: As Darth Vader becomes tired of his current life, he uses an ancient Sith relic in an attempt to create another reality where everything is perfect. When Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano are sent to investigate Vader's disappearance, their worlds and beliefs are upended, but dealing with a depressed and suicidal Sith Lord is far from easy.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 80





	1. Vader's Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a similar fanfic where Luke and Obi-Wan (who didn't die in ANH) find Vader trying to kill himself via a Sith ritual... Yeah, I know it's dark, but I promise it'll get better! :)

It was supposed to work. He would finally be free from the world, and Sidious wouldn't be able to stop him. Ten years. It's been ten long years since the Empire was formed, and Darth Vader is completely tired of it all. No matter how severely damaged he is in battle, Sidious orders the medical droids to patch him up again. It would have been better had he been left to die on Mustafar. This – his existence – it's all pointless now, but nothing he ever does seems to end it.

It's poetic in a sense that the ending be here. He arose from the ashes of Anakin Skywalker on the bank of a lava river on Mustafar, so it's only fitting that he ends it all _here_ , on this very same planet. Vader sits cross-legged on his bed. The three rooms in this part of his castle were designed specifically to allow him to live outside of his life-support suit for an indefinite period of time. It's the only time he can actually feel _human_.

The relic hovers in the air in front of him, its soundless song drawing him in, alluring in all its dark power. He uses the Force to move it to a nearby table before laying back on the bed. This is it. It's really the end, and he can't say he's not relieved. Whatever happens now doesn't really matter. If his body is kept alive, then he'll continue to exist in a paradise of his own choosing for eternity. Sidious – no one – can rob him of this last thing.

He stares up at the ceiling for a moment, before closing his eyes and reaching out towards the relic. It eagerly pulls him in, deeper both into it and his own mind. Vader inhales slowly, feeling the air expand his damaged lungs before exhaling. He lets go, spiraling downward into the darkness's welcoming arms.

***

"I hate to ask this of you," Bail Organa murmurs softly, "But if Vader is really in a coma or otherwise disabled, it would be in the best interests of everyone that he be eliminated. I know the task is difficult, but I have faith that you will succeed."

Obi-Wan Kenobi glances at his grand-Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, before turning back to Bail. "I understand," he answers. "We will investigate."

"I don't think this is wise," Ahsoka states flatly as soon as Obi-Wan disconnects the commlink.

"Nor do I," he admits, "But Bail is right." The least they can do is take a look, even if Obi-Wan loathes the thought of running into Vader. He doesn't want to see him again, though he knows an eventual meeting is inevitable. He had thought it would be longer. Besides, there's a part of him that wants to know what happened. For almost a week now, he's sensed disturbances coming from the Force bond he has long since buried. Though he has chosen not to investigate, he cannot hide his unease that something is majorly wrong.

"Then, let's go," Ahsoka replies with resignation as she fires up the engines. "I just hope we won't regret this."

"As do I," Obi-Wan agrees, staring out the viewport as they lift into the air, soon exiting the atmosphere before making the jump to hyperspace. He covered up all his trails. When Bail had contacted him, he'd carefully erased all traces leading him back to Tatooine. Even if he's captured, Luke will remain safe.

As the ship begins the flight to Mustafar, Obi-Wan settles down to try and meditate. Ever since he first felt the disturbance, he's found himself unable to meditate or find a sense of calm. He's been inexplicably worried, something he's been ruthlessly suppressing. Vader destroyed Anakin. He shouldn't be concerned for his wellbeing. Vader is a monster, not the boy he raised.

"We have all the available information," Ahsoka tells him some time later, gently pulling him out of his meditation – or attempted meditation. "It's very scant, which isn't surprising. We'll have to rely on our instincts and cloak ourselves well."

Obi-Wan nods in agreement. As he looks at her, he can see how grown-up she is. She's no longer the child he remembers. She's an adult now, and a force to be reckoned with in battle. _He_ taught her well, better than Obi-Wan ever could have. "We should expect resistance when we emerge from hyperspace," he warns her. "We can use the Force to sense Vader's presence and see if he's there." All the rumors say he is, and _something_ is clearly wrong with him.

"I'll be ready," she reassures him. "I hope he's in a position where we can eliminate him."

Obi-Wan diverts his gaze. She doesn't know. He should tell her, but does it really matter? Yes. It does. This is – he'll be asked to kill him for the second time. Ten years in exile haven't changed his mind. He couldn't do it on Mustafar, and he'll never be able to do it now. "I think that the situation is a bit more complicated than we're expecting," he comments lightly.

She looks at him, taking in his expression and posture. "What is it, Master Obi-Wan?" she asks quietly. "I can tell something is bothering you."

He swallows, unable to meet her gaze, eyes aimlessly roaming around the main hold of the ship. He should tell her, but he doesn't know how. How can he even tell her something like that? She needs to know. He knows she wouldn't be able to do what he couldn't. They're going there because Bail asked, but Obi-Wan has his doubts the man really understood what he was asking. He doesn't know what happened before. He probably assumed that Obi-Wan had failed when Yoda sent him after Vader the first time.

And they can't kill Vader this time either. If he dies, it won't be by their hands. He can't do it. He _should_ – he's told himself for years that Vader destroyed Anakin, but the actual thought of doing the act tears at him. "Vader," he murmurs quietly, unable to voice the truth. Not yet. "Something bad is happening with him."

She gives him a puzzled look. "How do you know?"

"I feel it," he whispers, voice strained. "It was – I should have broken the bond," he finally confesses, defeated. "I shouldn't have – I can't –" He finally gives up trying to explain, letting her make of it what she will.

"You have a bond with him?" she queries, tone hushed, confusion pouring off her in waves. "I don't –" She cuts herself off, an expression of horror on her face. "Oh Force, no," she breathes. "Please tell me it's not – not Anakin."

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, unable to either confirm or deny it. The heavy burden he's been bearing for years crushing in its intensity. Anakin – his Anakin – is gone, and Vader is _not_ him. He knows why the Jedi forbid attachments – for him, they've always been his biggest weaknesses, and he's willing to let Vader live because of it. He shouldn't. It's _wrong_ to let him live but killing him would be worse. He already broke himself once, and there's nothing left to break again except maybe his connection to the living world.

His silence answers her question more effectively than words ever could. He can feel her pain, shock, disbelief, and understanding hovering around them through the Force. "What happened?" she demands desperately, sinking down to the floor.

"I don't know," he admits, voice shaking far more than he would have liked. He shakes his head slowly, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat. "I really don't know."

They sit there, a heavy silence hanging between them. "I can't believe it," Ahsoka finally mumbles, expression distant. "I knew something happened, but I never would have expected _that_. What will we do?"

"What we were sent to do, of course," he answers simply.

"We can't kill him!" Ahsoka whisper shouts, looking at him incredulously.

A mirthless laugh escapes him. "I know. I tried once before, and it didn't end well."

"The armor – that happened in the fight with you?" she inquires hesitantly, expression betraying how little she really wants to know.

"I – yes," he admits, though the words are torture to say aloud. "Yes, it did."

Ahsoka lets out a long breath, turning away to stare at nothing, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Obi-Wan tries to ignore his own doubts about everything which has transpired. He refuses to question if it was necessary – questions like that are too painful and completely pointless. Instead, he forces himself to consider how they could break past the security, for he has no doubt that the castle is well fortified. He's still considering the question when they emerge from hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> The next chapter will be released on Thursday. :P


	2. Entering the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for the support you've shown this story! I never expected it would draw so much attention so quickly. :)

Landing the ship had proved to be far easier than Ahsoka had anticipated. She had expected there would be some type of defense around the planet. There wasn't but considering the planet itself is volcanic, she's not too surprised. She stands next to Obi-Wan looking at the towering castle in front of them. The Dark Side is uncomfortably strong here, so much so that she's having a hard time even trying to sense Vader – Anakin – inside.

She still can't believe that her master could have fallen so far, but she knows in her heart that Obi-Wan spoke the truth. Glancing over at him, she can see the tension in his body. His eyes have a haunted look in them, as they have ever since he first saw the planet. She'd tried to ask him about it, but all he said was that he'd faced Vader here before. Perhaps when she's here, she'll learn more about what happened to Vader.

Perhaps if she had chosen to stay in the Order, none of this would have happened. She can't help but wonder if her leaving had hurt Anakin far more than he'd let on. Guilt gnaws at her at the realization that she may have had a hand in his Fall. Pushing the thoughts away, she focuses on the present. If she's too distracted, she could be killed long before they ever enter the castle.

"There has to be a control room somewhere," grumbles Obi-Wan after they manage to slip into a ventilation shaft and begin crawling. "I doubt that the security here is lax. I'm guessing most of the droids here were specially built."

Ahsoka won't deny that his words send a thrum of fear through her. She'd always taken for granted that those skills would be on their side, and the realization that they aren't, not anymore, is slightly disturbing. For all she knows, they could be walking right into a trap which Vader set up for them. She doubts it though. Ever since Obi-Wan mentioned being able to feel something off, she noticed that she has too, but not as prominently. It's not too surprising since she spent far less time with Anakin than Obi-Wan did. The strength of their bond was legendary.

Part of her doubts that Anakin is really gone, as Obi-Wan is choosing – or trying – to believe, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up either. All she can do now, is trust in the Force to guide her along the right path. "There is," she mumbles in response to Obi-Wan's statement. "But I don't know where. We could search for hours without finding anything."

"There's another way," the Jedi Master decides, pausing behind her. She stops, shifting to look back at him. His expression is thoughtful as his eyes scan the narrow walls of the shaft.

"What are you going to do?" she asks, cautiously reaching out to prob their surroundings. She doesn't want any surprises.

"Use the Force," he responds promptly. "The Dark Side is clouding everything, but perhaps you, since you are more of a gray Jedi, could see through the fog and lead us to the right place."

"You're going to rely on my instincts?" Ahsoka queries, unease sneaking through her. This mission is extremely sensitive, and she's wary about taking a lead role. If she makes a mistake, she could lead both of them into a trap.

"Yes," Obi-Wan tells her. "You were trained by a good master. I have faith in you." Faith which, she hopes, is not misplaced.

"Alright," she agrees reluctantly, closing her eyes and reaching out to the Force. She can feel the faint thrum of a familiar, though dark, Force signature high up in the castle, though it seems eerily silent. Unmoving. She keeps her distance, scanning ahead to locate the best and fastest way to reach the control room. If they can shut down all the security and droids, finding Vader will become exponentially easier.

"This way," she whispers, beginning to move forward along the shaft. The Force is giving her a vague impression of the direction they need to follow. Hopefully, it's the truth and not a trick from the Dark Side. Ugh. Why in the name of the Force did Vader choose _here_?

After crawling through the ventilation shaft for several more minutes, Ahsoka reaches an exit. "We need to go through here. I think the control room is down the hall," she murmurs.

"This was too easy," Obi-Wan answers softly, expression betraying some anxiety. "Something is wrong. I can't imagine he would have such lax security."

Ahsoka presses her lips together and peers down into the hallway below. "Either this is a trap, or it's because he's here and therefore feels capable of defending it himself."

They exchange an uneasy look, before Ahsoka shrugs. "Let's go. Waiting won't change anything." Pulling back the grate, she jumps down, landing lightly on her feet. Moving more quietly than a ghost, she creeps down the hallway with Obi-Wan following behind her. The silence all around them disturbs her. She doesn't know how anyone could live in isolation for so long. Anakin was never the type to remain secluded, but clearly, much about him has changed.

She puts the thought aside for later analysis, pausing at the end of the corridor and glancing around the corner. "I think it's there," she breathes, motioning to the secured door at the end of the hall. "We need to get inside without alerting the security."

"It should be easy," mumbles Obi-Wan, the Force coalescing around him as he begins manipulating the mechanisms. "I've done this before, but this has been updated a lot."

Ahsoka snorts quietly. "We're dealing with a mechanical genius. What did you expect?"

"Hush, I'm trying to focus," Obi-Wan chides, only a slight twitch betraying how uncomfortable he is when she mentioned Vader.

Truthfully, she cannot imagine how he feels, much less how he's coping with the situation. He's lived with this for _years_. It's no wonder he's changed so much. When she saw him again, she'd noticed how much he'd aged and hardened, chalking it up to where he's been living and the knowledge that Anakin was dead, but clearly, it was far worse. Beside her, Obi-Wan mutters something which she's fairly sure is a curse he picked up from Anakin.

"Get inside. Now," he orders. "We need to bar the door. I might have just triggered a security mechanism."

She obeys without a second thought, dashing down the hall at his side and pushing open the door before closing it behind them. She pushes the control panel right inside, selecting the option to bar the door, before rushing over to the security terminal just as she hears an alarm go off.

"Deactivate that!" hisses Obi-Wan, moving to a second control panel and beginning to scroll through the controls. "We don't know what could happen, or who will be summoned."

"Only security droids probably," she replies, struggling to get around the access codes. "I only sensed one lifeform inside this castle."

"Hurry," Obi-Wan urges. "I think I managed to shut down the cameras and all data feed. Turn off that alarm and deactivate all the droids."

As Ahsoka hastens to give the commands, she hears thuds – droids – approaching the door. She slams the last button, listening with bated breath as the sound of machinery whirring to a stop echoes around them. She lets out a long sigh of relief. "That was much harder than I thought it would be," she admits. "It's a good thing that I paid so much attention to how Anakin used to do this."

Obi-Wan flinches almost imperceptibly at the mention of her former master, and she feels guilty at saying the name. Ever since she learned Vader's identity, thoughts of Anakin haven't been far from the surface of her mind. "We should go," he says quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I wasn't thinking."

Obi-Wan sighs tiredly, looking at her with something – exhaustion, pain, understanding, or maybe all – in his blue-gray eyes. She's struck again with how _old_ he looks. His hair, which used to be ginger, is mostly gray now. He looks like he's about to talk, but simply nods, accepting her words before turning towards the door and pushing the controls to open it. It slides open. Outside, they can see at least a dozen security droids which were obviously custom-made to stop any unauthorized visitors, including Jedi.

Ahsoka winces, suddenly grateful that they didn't need to fight them off. It would have been a difficult task. She straightens, slipping past the droids and heading down the hall. What she needs to find now is a turbolift or _something_ to get them to the upper floors. She can sense Vader's presence up there, though it remains as quiet and undisturbed as it was when they first arrived. He's alive, but it's as though he's – he must be in a coma like the rumors say. It's the only explanation she can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	3. Vader's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who the Sith spirit is, so please don't ask. Lol. I just made her up. ;)

A feeling of _wrongness_ pervades the air, making Obi-Wan squirm uncomfortably as they step out of the turbolift on the top floor. It's not only the closeness of Vader. There's something else too, something which isn't the Dark Side, but he can't pinpoint what _it_ is. They stop outside a set of doors which have been completely sealed. Ahsoka steps up to the control panel, a frown on her face as she plays with the security codes, finally managing to open it.

Obi-Wan carefully scans the room beyond, which also has a sealed door. It's not only plain, but completely empty and devoid of anything. "Can you open that one too?" he asks.

The Togruta shrugs. "Probably," she replies. "It's a good thing we have the Force, or we would never have gotten this far. Everything about the security here is confusing me," she admits. "It seems too… unsecure for the options I saw in the control room. I'm mildly surprised we're still alive."

Obi-Wan agrees, even if he won't say so. "Well get that door open so we can see what's going on," he sighs quietly.

"I can't," she grumbles, frustration in her words. "It won't open unless we close _that_ door first." She motions to the door behind them. "I don't understand why, but it's something about the pressure or something."

A thought tries to worm its way to the front of his mind, but he firmly squashes it. He feels enough guilt as it is; he doesn't need to know the reasoning behind what Ahsoka just said. "I don't like this," he states flatly, turning to close the door behind them.

"Nor do I," she murmurs, clicking more options on the control panel, finally getting it to open. Together, they step into the room beyond. Obi-Wan nearly jumps when the door behind them closes automatically once they pass. Scanning the room, he can see what appears to be Vader's armor laying around. He can't hear anything at all. It's almost as though the entire place is dead, though he can clearly feel Vader somewhere in here.

Ahsoka moves forward, wariness radiating from her posture. A quick glance tells him that the doorway on one side leads to a medbay of some sort, at least he assumes so from the medical equipment around the area. The door to the other room is mostly closed, but he assumes that Vader must be inside. "Be careful," he whispers, hand inching towards his lightsaber hilt as he moves towards the door.

He cautiously nudges it open and glances inside. It's a bedroom and workspace area. Mechanical parts and tools are laying around. It seems that Vader spends time building things in there. A bed is positioned on the other side of the room, and the man on it is Vader. Obi-Wan is rooted to the spot. He's not ready for this. He can't face Vader now, not when he's devoid of his armor. He can't –

Ahsoka moves forward, slipping past him. "Something's wrong," she states decisively.

The concern in her tone, forces him to fully enter the room. He scans it, eyes falling on a strange object resting on a nearby table which is practically pulsing with dark energy. It's an ancient Sith relic, at least he assumes so. That's not where she's looking though, she's clearly aware of its presence. Instead, her blue eyes are locked on something across the room. When he looks closer, he sees the dark, ghost-like image of a red-skinned Twilek. It feels like an anomaly in the Force.

"Do you think you will succeed where Sidious failed?" a taunting female voice echoes around the room, and the outline coalesces into a mist-like form. The Twilek's smile is cold as she looks at them with piercing yellow eyes. A Sith.

"What are you doing?" demands Ahsoka, voice hardening, fingers twitching towards her lightsaber.

"It is none of your concern," she replies, extending her hand towards the bed. The Dark Side thickens, and there's a faint moan from the bed.

Obi-Wan's head whips towards it, and for the first time, he gets a better look at Vader. He's laying on his back, eyes closed, clearly in a coma-like state. His mechanical limbs are visible from inside his dark robes. He's bald now, his head unnaturally pale and extremely scarred, a multitude of unhealed wounds visible. Ahsoka sucks in a startled breath next to him. That's – no, it's not Anakin. It's Vader, a cruel mockery of the boy Obi-Wan raised.

"Oh, Force," Ahsoka whispers faintly. "What happened to him?"

Obi-Wan finds that he can't even speak. The Twilek cackles from nearby. "He will be unable to resist," she brags. "In the end, he will be mine."

"He's already a Sith," Obi-Wan replies, turning towards her and raising an eyebrow.

She smirks. "Oh, you have _no idea_ what's happening with him," she mocks, crossing her arms deliberately. "You see that relic? My spirit has been waiting for thousands of years to find someone to possess. I want to finish what I started before I was killed, and I need a Sith do to it. Look at him." She extends an arm towards Vader's prone body. He looks so _helpless_ , though Obi-Wan knows he's anything but.

"He found that relic and tried to create an alternate reality, a paradise, if you will," she explains, "But I'm not going to let him do it. One way or another I will _break_ his spirit until he accepts me and lets me rule his body."

"A – a paradise?" Obi-Wan repeats incredulously. "Why would he do that?"

She laughs again, her dark glee echoing around the room and into the Force itself. "He's a Sith, you know, and the Sith frown on suicide. It's never really been an accepted custom, but that? It's not _real_ suicide. Eventually, his body will shut down while his mind remains in the world which he created for himself. He'll die. His life will be over."

"He wants to _die?_ " demands Ahsoka disbelievingly, gaping at the Sith spirit.

The Twilek hums quietly. "You can feel it, can't you not? Touch him. He's given up trying to fight. You can feel it in his Force signature. He's weakening." She twists her hand, and Vader thrashes around, caught in whatever nightmare she's creating in his mind. Obi-Wan blanches. He might not see him as Anakin anymore, but that doesn't mean he's willing to watch someone – anyone – be tortured.

"Stop!" yells Ahsoka, expression horrified. She turns towards Obi-Wan. "We have to stop her!"

The Twilek chuckles. "You can't stop me," she croons. "Only he can, since he's the one who let me out of the relic."

Obi-Wan bites his lip, staring at Vader. The man's face slowly becomes peaceful again, as he returns to whatever world he's created in his mind. "There's only one way we can," he murmurs, looking at Ahsoka gravely. "We have to enter his mind."

He reaches out hesitantly, brushing against Vader's mind. He can sense the echoes of pain and fear, which are now being pushed back under the happiness and peace filling him. It feels so _wrong_ for those emotions to be in the mind of a Sith, but after all, he supposes that since Vader is creating his own paradise, it shouldn't be _too_ surprising. He's not sure he wants to know what that paradise is. What could be better than the life he already has? What illusion is so blissful it's worth dying for? Obi-Wan definitely doesn't want to know, but he has no choice but to find out.

"Then let's do it," Ahsoka replies, sitting down on the floor in a meditative position. Obi-Wan suddenly has a very improper urge to laugh. It's almost, but not quite, funny that they're trying to rescue a Sith, but he supposes the consequences would be far more pleasant than letting this mad Sith spirit possess his body and wreak even more havoc on the galaxy.

"What if we kill him?" Obi-Wan queries, looking back at the spirit.

"Then I would have to thank you," she says, lips twisting into a smirk. "It would spare me the trouble of breaking him, and his life force will be powerful enough that I can break my bonds to the relic. So, by all means, go right ahead."

Her words decide their path. For the sake of the galaxy, Obi-Wan must bring Vader back to the present. He seats himself opposite Ahsoka, keeping a careful distance from the bed. If Vader suddenly awakens, he'd hate to be taken off guard. Reaching out towards Ahsoka, he grasps onto her Force signature before reaching towards Vader's mind again. Surprisingly, there's little resistance, and he won't let himself question why they were allowed entrance so easily, especially since he may not like the answer he'll find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


End file.
